El camino fácil
by Eagelddr
Summary: No todas las personas son felices en su vida. La mayoría tienen tropiezos a lo largo de su camino. Después de tantas caídas es difícil levantarse, pero algunos prefieren rendirse y quedarse tirados.


Hola, soy Sonia Acorn. Estoy aquí para contarles un poco de mi historia, tal vez no tan trágica como otras, pero para mi si lo fue, lo suficiente como para haber terminado así.

Nací en el año de 3246 y morí en 3264. ¿Se preguntan la causa de mi muerte? No, no fue un accidente, mucho menos un asesinato, ni siquiera muerte natural. Fue un suicidio. En ese tiempo me pareció la forma más fácil de acabar con todos mis problemas.

Mi lugar de nacimiento fue el reino Acorn, hogar de la familia real Acorn. Mi madre fue la reina Sally Alicia Acorn y mi padre era el famoso héroe y salvador de Mobius, el rey Sonic the hedgehog.

Mis padres tuvieron una buena relación de jóvenes mientras salvaban a todo Knothole y todo Mobius del malvado doctor Ivo Robotnik. Tiempo después decidieron unir sus vidas con el acto de matrimonio. Al año de casados me tuvieron a mi. No me platicaron mucho sobre como fue el embarazo de mi madre, pero algunos familiares decían que todos estaban felices de tenerme.

Durante mi infancia todo fue color de rosa... Bueno... casi todo. Antes de cumplir los 6 años, tenia todo lo que quería, desde los mas exquisitos caramelos hasta las diversiones más geniales que cualquier niño desearía tener. Después de mis cortos 6 años empezaron los problemas.

Mi madre pasaba demasiado tiempo resolviendo las distintas irregularidades que surgían en el reino, por otro lado, mi padre pasaba demasiado tiempo apartado del reino y sus asuntos. Esta actitud provoco disgustos entre ellos. Muchas veces yo me di cuenta de sus discusiones, aunque ellos trataban de fingir que no pasaba nada.

Con 7 años ya cumplidos, desperté una mañana y me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres para despertarlos como todos los días, para mi sorpresa mi madre no se encontraba.

-¿Donde esta mamá?  
-No lo se hija, ni siquiera me percate del momento en que se fue.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses, y mi madre nunca regresó. Según algunos rumores de los aldeanos, escapó del reino sin que nadie se enterara de su destino.

Como consecuencia de todo esto cambié. De ser tierna y dulce pase a ser fría y seria, de ser amigable con todos pase a ser antisocial. Ya no era aquella niña inocente que creía en cuentos de hadas, era más bien una preadolescente que odiaba vivir en sueños y se apegaba a la realidad.

Al medio año, por la desesperación del reino al no haber reina, hubo un golpe de estado. Finalmente el reino se volvió república y nosotros fuimos expulsados del castillo.

Tuvimos que buscar un nuevo hogar y mi padre un trabajo, ya no podía evitar sus responsabilidades, tenia deberes que cumplir. 

En mi nuevo hogar conocí a muchos chicos, entre ellos a Lara-su. La conocí por accidente, pero nos hicimos amigas con el tiempo. Siempre estábamos juntas, nos encantaba. Eramos inseparables.

Mi padre decidió casarse de nuevo, esta vez era con una eriza llamada Amy Rose. Me trataba muy bien y yo la quería mucho. Tuvieron un hijo, mi hermano Manik Rose. El día cuando deje mi cuerpo, el tenia apenas dos años de edad. Supongo que es mejor ya que nunca sabrá que paso conmigo, o al menos eso espero.

Mi padre se estresaba mucho en su trabajo y, lamentablemente, busco refugio en el alcohol. Al principio solo fue un trago a la semana, cosa que no le afectaba, pero con el paso del tiempo, esa copa fue creciendo cada vez mas y mas.

Durante este tiempo, mis padres decidieron mudarse a un lugar lejano. La verdad no se porque lo hicieron, pero me dolió demasiado tener que dejar a Lara-su, fue la única verdadera amiga que tuve. Nos prometimos tratar de visitarnos mutuamente y nunca olvidarnos.

Con respecto a mi casa, a partir del primer año de vida de Manik, mi padre fue empeorando más. Tomaba más seguido, hacia todo tipo de desastres en la casa. Amy ya no sabia que hacer. Tan solo trataba de controlarlo y calmarlo, mas sin embargo esa solución solo era temporal.

Recuerdo una vez en la que llego a tal grado de casi golpearme.

-¡Sonia! ¡¿Donde estas chingada madre?!  
-¿Que pasa papá?  
-¡¿Donde carajos esta mi reloj?! ¡Tráeme mi pinche reloj!  
-Tu lo tenias junto de ti.  
-¡Yo no lo tengo puta madre! ¡Búscalo sino quieres que te rompa la madre!  
-¿Pero de donde lo voy a sacar si tu lo tenias?  
-¡Me vale verga de donde lo saques pero quiero mi puto reloj ahora! ¡Como eres pendeja!  
-¿Pero pendeja por que?  
-¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Quieres saber por que?! ¡Por que nunca haces nada de lo que te digo! ¡Eres una inútil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarada!  
-¿A que viene eso?  
-¡¿A que viene?! ¡Te tengo que andar rogando para que hagas las cosas! ¡Nunca sacas la basura! ¡Tu pinche cuarto esta tirado!  
-Mira, mi cuarto esta ordenado. No hay basura en la casa. Por lo único que soy pendeja es por dejarte tomar.  
-¡Si, claro! ¡Si cuando te compre la otra computadora te dije que me dieras la vieja y te quedaste las dos!  
-¿Y a que viene eso? ¡Además tu bien sabes que las dos computadoras no servían bien y tenia que andar usando las dos para distintas cosas! ¡No digas mamadas!  
-¡¿Te crees muy chingona, no?!  
-¡No!  
-¡¿Te crees muy chingona?!  
-¡No me creo chingona, pero ya bájale pa!  
-¡Bájale tu cabrón!

Mi padre levanto la mano, pero con tanto desequilibrio recorriendo su cuerpo, su instinto lo hizo sentarse en el sillón, mientras yo, con lágrimas en los ojos, me dirigía a mi cuarto a llorar.

-No llores Sonia, no le hagas caso a tu padre, ya sabes que el no sabe lo que hace cuando esta borracho.  
-No, pero si sabe como emborracharse. Quieras o no ya estoy harta, harta de esto. La próxima vez que vuelva a decirme algo así, le quitare la pinche botella y la romperé en el puto piso para que se joda. Y me vale verga si me golpea, es lo único que le falta. Es que no puedo hacer nada mas Amy.  
-No lo vayas a hacer, sino se va a poner peor. Prométeme que no lo harás.  
-Hmmp.  
-Promételo.  
-Esta bien, no lo haré. 

Ese día dormí temprano, con tanta tristeza fue fácil conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente fui a la escuela. Al regresar a mi casa deje mis cosas, almorcé y me relaje un poco. Ya en la noche, al escuchar que mi padre y Amy regresaban de trabajar, me encerré en mi cuarto y fingí estar dormida. No quería hablar con el, estaba demasiado adolorida para hacerlo.

Durante los demás días de esa semana estuvo sobrio, pero yo no le dirigí la palabra para nada hasta el inicio de la semana siguiente.

Volviendo con Lara-su, regrese a mi antiguo hogar para volver a verla. Para mi desgracia, no fui tan bien recibida como esperaba. Tan solo me saludo y me ignoro el resto del tiempo, fue como si solo fuera un conocido mas. Me dolió demasiado esa actitud por parte de ella, pero creo que sabia lo que hacia, simplemente decidí no tomarla en cuenta mas.

El día que me desespere demasiado fue el día de mi muerte, el tan esperado momento por fin se había presentado ante mi. Mi padre decidió ir a la casa de unos amigos, pero lamentablemente ya estaba alcoholizado. Pasadas las dos horas, se quedo dormido sentado en la silla.

Eran las 12 de la noche, no había forma de que pudiera volver yo sola a mi casa, así que tuve que quedarme en ese lugar. El despertó a las 5:00, no tuve mas remedio que ir con el, tenia clase a las 7:00. Llegue a mi casa 5:30, justo a tiempo para ir a la escuela. La verdad no se si mi papa si fue a trabajar o se fue a otro lugar, pero yo cuando llegue a mi casa decidí concretar mi decisión definitiva.

Una profesora decía que cuando la fe se perdía, todo se perdía. Mi fe se había extinguido desde que era pequeña, pero nunca me di cuenta hasta ese instante. 

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, observe por ultima vez las pocas cosas que tenia, especialmente aquellas a las que les puse mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorarlas. Busque entre mis cosas algo que pudiera usar. Encontré un poco de estambre que Amy me había regalado.

Tome la bola y la enrede de tal manera que fuera un ovalo muy fuerte. Ate el estambre al barrote superior de la ventana, me subí en una silla y después metí mi cabeza por el hueco. Durante esos pocos segundos, un miedo totalmente inexplicable invadía mi cuerpo, no se sentía como ninguna otra sensación de antes. Después de eso, sentí un aire de libertad, como si me quitara un gran peso de encima.

Finalmente ocurrió. Empuje la silla y mi cuello se atoro en el estambre, provocando que me asfixiara lentamente. Nadie vio mi cuerpo en ese instante puesto que mis cortinas estaban puestas. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi cuerpo una semana después. Luego de eso mi espíritu también desapareció de ese mundo.

Es extraño morir y poder ver tu cuerpo sin vida desde un ángulo distinto, como si se tratase de alguien mas, aunque tu sabes que eso eras tu.

No me lamento haber tomado esta decisión, al contrario, me siento mucho mejor. Ya no tengo preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Ya no hay sufrimiento. Ya no hay dolor. Fue lo único que hice bien en el universo de los vivos.

A veces solo siento un poco extraña mi alma al pensar que nunca logre mis sueños y metas, no encontré el amor, mi más sincera amistad termino en la basura, prácticamente solo fui un estorbo en la sociedad.

Se que existían distintos caminos, distintas opciones por escoger, pero yo decidí la opción más rápida, el camino fácil.

...

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir sobre esta historia, solo que es una de las que mas me ha dolido escribir (y vivir) y de las pocas que se han salvado del cesto de desechos.

Esta historia esta basada en mi vida, tal vez no haya puesto todo lo que he pasado, pero solo me intereso poner la esencia del problema.

Espero poder regresar aqui muy pronto con alguna otra historia y/o capitulo. Muchas gracias por dedicarse un minuto a leer esto. Nos vemos.


End file.
